ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boys Are Back in Town
"The Boys Are Back in Town" is a single from Irish hard rock band Thin Lizzy. The song was originally released in 1976 on their album Jailbreak. Reception It was given 499th position among the 2004 Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, though it was not included in the 2010 update.The RS 500 Greatest Songs of All Time : Rolling Stone Rolling Stone praised lead singer Phil Lynott's "Gaelic soul" and called the "twin-guitar lead by Scott Gorham and Brian Robertson" used "crucial to the song's success".The Boys Are Back in Town : Rolling Stone The song is played at most Irish Rugby matches.BBC - Comic Relief does Fame Academy - Home In March 2005, ''Q'' magazine placed "The Boys Are Back in Town" at No. 38 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks.Q lists - page3 Charts Single release information The original 1976 UK single release featured album track "Emerald" as a B-side, although in some territories "Jailbreak" was chosen. The single was remixed and re-released in several formats in March 1991, after the success of the "Dedication" single, reaching No. 63 in the UK. The 12" EP featured the extra tracks "Johnny the Fox Meets Jimmy the Weed", "Black Boys on the Corner" and a live version of "Me and the Boys". There are many theories regarding the inspiration behind "The Boys Are Back in Town", although none has been verified.Bailie, Stuart – Jailbreak album sleeve notes Cover versions *Bon Jovi have covered the song live during concerts and have used it as a B-Side. The studio recording appeared on the compilation album Stairway to Heaven/Highway to Hell which featured covers of songs by artists/groups who had been touched by drug or alcohol abuse like Phil Lynott. Also featured were Mötley Crüe, Ozzy Osbourne, Scorpions, Skid Row, Cinderella, and Gorky Park. The album was released in 1989 by Mercury/PolyGram Records. *The Rumble Strips covered the song in 2007 as a B-side to "Girls and Boys in Love" *The Cardigans have covered the song as a B-side to "Hey! Get Out of My Way." *Happy Mondays covered the song for their 1999 Greatest Hits compilation. Appearances in other media It is heard in the Navy SEALs, The Expendables, and A Knight's Tale. It was used in the trailer for Toy Story and its two sequels. The tagline for the second film and for the third film was a parody of the title: "The toys are back in town!" It has been used for TV commercial for Chase's Sapphire credit card (2012) and is played by a garage band in a 2015 TV commercial for Southwest Airlines (2015). At the 2012 Republican National Convention the song was used to introduce Vice-Presidential Candidate Paul Ryan on stage. This caused controversy as the use was unauthorised, and both Lynott's mother, Philomena Lynott, and Thin Lizzy lead guitarist Scott Gorham criticised its use, citing that Lynott would have objected to Mitt Romney's anti-gay and pro-rich policies and would never have used his music to endorse politicians. http://www.hotpress.com/news/9172026.html The song played at the London 2012 Olympics, after the final of the Men's Team Sprint. The song appears in Saints Row IV in the in-game radio and during Johnny Gat's Loyalty mission. Faceplant version The Boys Are Back in Town was recorded by American rock band Faceplant (band) Music video The video begins when the band play a song with clips of film. The band runs through the city to find their manager. However, They are stuck in someone's house. They reach the door to escape. They ran to find their manager. Personnel *Ryan SpYke Watson - lead vocals, guitar *Nate Schreyrer - lead guitar *Marley Watson - bass guitar, backing vocals *Lucas Zeider - drums Trivia * Ryan wears a Black Skull shirt at the same time in This Means War (Faceplant song) and It's Noise (song). He wears a white long sleeve shirt beneath it, jeans and black converse sneakers. * Marley wears a Black sleeveless shirt beneath a grey t-shirt, jeans and converse * Nate wears a skull jacket underneath a grey t-shirt, shorts and white DC shoes * Lucas wears a white shirt with a red tie, jeans and converse. References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Thin Lizzy songs Category:Songs written by Phil Lynott Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vertigo Records singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:1976 songs Category:Blues rock songs